


Text Practice and Interlude

by stickynote_chan



Series: music threads her heart close [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting, Wow look no angst, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: They're teenagers with phones.-Luka texts Marinette and Marinette replies back.





	Text Practice and Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).

> ReRe, I hope you like fluff to break up the angst :3
> 
> Set after Chapter One of Buoyed in Fresh Water (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246659)

**Luka**  
  
11:15 PM  
**Luka: **Hi Marinette  
  
**Marinette: **Hey!  
  
**Marinette: **Thanks for the pictures btw :)  
  
**Luka: **:(  
  
**Luka: **I don't even know if I have enough blutack for all of these  
  
**Luka: **Or space on the walls  
  
**Luka: **You draw and design so quickly, it's amazing  
  
**Marinette: **???  
  
**Marinette: **You don't have to put them up!!  
  
**Marinette: **The whole point was so you can keep your music sheets to use!  
  
**Luka: **But your designs are so beautiful <3  
  
**Luka: **I can't just put them in my folder  
  
**Luka: **I think it'd be wonderful to wake up and see something so lovely  
**Luka: **But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm cool with just keeping it as my music sheets lol  
  
**Marinette: **No NO!!  
  
**Marinette: **Of course that wouldn't!  
  
**Marinette: **I mean it wouldn't make me uncomfortable at all!  
  
**Marinette: **I'd love that really!!  
  
**Luka: **Awesome <3  
  
**Luka: **:)  
  
**Luka: **Jagged Stone and Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
  
**Luka: **Two of my greatest inspirations <3  
  
**Luka: **Is it weird?  
  
**Luka: **Since we only met today...  
  
**Luka: **But I already know that you're a great inspiration  
  
**Luka: **An amazing pereson  
  
**Luka: **Truly  
  
11:35 PM  
**Luka: **Marinette?  
  
**Luka: **Did you fall asleep?  
  
**Luka: **Haha  
  
**Luka: **It is late and with the day we had whew, I wonder how Jules can handle school so easily  
  
**Luka: **You too for that matter  
  
**Luka: **You guys are so strong honestly  
  
**Luka: **But, anyways, I hope we can meet up again  
  
**Luka: **:)  
  
11:47 PM  
**Luka: **Well I'll sleep too, I guess  
  
**Luka: **Ohh, maybe we can meet up in our dreams  
  
**Luka: **That'd be the amazing  
  
11:50 PM  
**Luka: **Good night, Marinette  
  
12:02 AM  
**Marinette: **I'm so so sorry, my Maman needed some help!  
  
12:04 AM  
**Marinette: **...I hope we meet up in our dreams too  
  
**Marinette: **And real life as well of course!!  
  
**Marinette: **Sleep well, sweet Luka  
  
12:06 AM  
**Marinette: **<3

**Author's Note:**

> To the amazing CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza for their "How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3" for letting me do this without ripping my hair out.
> 
> Also me coding = sucks. Thank goodness I dropped my IT course for teaching. I spent more time on this fic than on anything else in this series except, maybe, crying over Mari.
> 
> Come to my new [ML Tumblr](https://stickynotechan.tumblr.com/) for a chat :)


End file.
